Hermione And Fred's Evening Together
by taylorlyles
Summary: Ron breaks Hermione's heart and a Weasley twin is there to help, but they end up in a very awkward situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

So this is my first attempt at Fanfiction, I've been arguing with myself, trying to decide if I should upload this or not. I don't know if I'm going to add anymore to this story. If you want it to be continued then review and tell me(:

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. owns all the characters.

Hermione And Fred's Evening Together

Hermione Granger sipped her drink slowly. She was quite new to this whole "go to the bar when you're depressed" thing. She sighed as she watched Ginny hopelessly flirting with some random guy. Of course she wasn't going to let this go anywhere, she was still in love with Harry. Hermione smiled as she remembered that Harry told her this morning he was finally going to ask Ginny out.

"Well would ya look at that, hell has frozen over if Hermione bookworm know-it-all Granger is in a bar." She groaned at the insult and turned to see the voice's owner. "Hi Fred." She said turning back to take a sip of her drink. Fred ordered a drink for himself and plopped down on the stool next to her. "How did you know it was me and not George?" He asked. She laughed. "I have my ways." He smirked at her. "So, miss goody goody Granger, what brings you here on this fine evening?" She sighed sadly. It was a few minutes before she replied. "It's because your git of a brother dumped me."

-**Flashback-**

Hermione walked outside happy that the weather was finally returning to fall. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see her boyfriend of four years. "Hey, uh…Hermione can we talk?" She nodded. She was a little concerned by the look on his face. He took a deep breath. "I think we should break up." He waited for her to say something but she remained quiet, so he continued. "We've been together four years now. I'm only twenty, I can't be tied down before I've had time to live my life…and I've met someone." She looked up. "Who?" She asked, her voice raspy from coughing to hide her quite sobs. "Uh, it's Lavender. Hermione this doesn't change-" "Just leave Ron." She interrupted.

-**End-**

Fred could not help the little twinge of happiness that coursed through him. He quickly composed himself though. "And you ending up in a bar at," He paused looking at his watch. "Two in the morning fits in where exactly?" She gave him a small smile. "Well, he then went on to tell me that I was to uptight that I needed to…" She trailed off. "Well if it'll boost your self-esteem at all I think you're pretty cool…for a bookworm that is." He added which succeeded in making her laugh. "Well I just gave you the greatest medicine." They stayed at the bar for another hour, drinking and laughing about their times at Hogwarts. They stumbled into Fred and George's flat, both equally drunk at four in the morning. "Ya know Granger, you look very beautiful in that light." Hermione let out a laugh. "Fred it's dark in here." He looked at her and then started to lean down towards her. "Fred…" She was abruptly stopped when his lips pressed to hers. When air had finally become a necessity he took her hands and led her into the bedroom where clothes were quickly discarded.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked around, but did not recognize her surroundings. An arm slung itself around her waist and pulled her close. Memories of the night flooded through her mind like a movie. "Do you have a killer headache too?" Fred asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. She nodded. Her eyes widened suddenly. "Hey uh Fred did you happen to use the contraceptive charm because I sure as hell didn't." Fred's face drained of all color. "Oh crap." She got up. "If I end up pregnant, I'm blaming you." He just laughed. Less then a month later Arthur and Molly Weasley were more then thrilled to find out they were going to have a wedding to plan and a grandchild on its way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione And Fred's Evening Together

A/N

So here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it(: please leave a comment if you think something in the story could be improved upon, or if you have a good idea for something that could happen in the future. Oh and please read this new story I'm going to add soon. It's called "Hermione teaches Fred to drive." It'll be up soon(:

Disclaimer: The wonderful J.K. owns these characters.

Chapter 2

"Here you go love." Fred said handing Hermione a cup of tea. "Thanks." It had been two weeks since she and Fred had told the Weasleys. She smiled at the memory.

-Flashback-

"Hermione, we don't have to tell them just yet. I love you and I mean that, I've been in love with you for years now, and I know you're nervous to tell them." She sighed and rubbed her stomach. "Fred, I'm twenty years old, it's not like you got me knocked up at sixteen." He smiled at her. "Okay then. Mum, dad." Fred called. His parents came in from the kitchen. "Sit down, Hermione and I have something we need to tell you." He said calmly, but on the inside his nerves had gone whack. His parents exchanged a look, but sat down anyway. "Hermione and I…we are…I got…uhm." She noticed Fred was struggling with the words. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Arthur and Molly looked shocked for a moment but grinned at the young couple. "Our first grandchild!" Arthur said happily. Molly jumped up and grabbed the two in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you!"

The family sat down to dinner and George noticed something was up with his parents. "Mum, dad what is going on? You two look like you've got some big news to tell." Arthur and Molly shared a look of complete happiness. "Oh no don't tell me you're having another baby." Ron said. "No, and besides, it's not our news to tell." Molly said swatting her youngest son on the arm. Hermione looked at Fred and gave him a slight nod. "Everyone, Fred and I have an announcement." She said getting their attention. "Actually two announcements." Fred added. She gave him a look, but continued. "We're pregnant. Well, I am, but Fred's the father." The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Well, congratulations. Sorry I'm late everyone." Harry said walking in. "Yeah, what he said…the congratulations part." Ron said which caused everyone to laugh. Ginny started the round of hugs. "Wait, Fred what's the other announcement?" George asked causing everyone to shut up.

"Hermione, I'm not doing this because I got you pregnant, I'm doing this because I love you. This would have happened eventually, but you getting pregnant is just speeding it up a bit." He kneeled down in front of her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Marry me?" She gasped. "Oh Fred, I don't know what to say." "A simple yes or no would do…preferably a yes?" He said hope filling his eyes. "Yes!" She said throwing her arms around him. Ginny was back to the couple starting the next round of hugs. "Oh Gin, I want you to be my maid of honor, would you?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed. "Duh." George got to Hermione next and gave her a bear hug. "You're gonna be my new little sister." He said making her laugh. "Would you maybe want to meet my girlfriend? I think you might want her as a bridesmaid." She raised her eyebrow. "George you have a girlfriend?" He nodded. "Whoa what's this I hear about my twin having a girlfriend and not telling me." Fred said. "We wanted to keep a secret." Everyone turned to where a new voice came from. "Luna!" Hermione and Ginny ran and gave their old friend a hug. "I would love for you to be my bridesmaid." Hermione said. Luna smiled. "Thank you, I would love to." "Now George why didn't you tell me about your girlfriend? I mean not tell your mother. That's unheard of." Mrs. Weasley said firmly. George gave a small smile. "Sorry mum." Soon everyone was laughing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione And Fred's Evening Together

A/N: So this is chapter three, please review it lets me know whether you like it or not. Nothing to big happens in this chapter, it's like a transition chapter, just getting you all through to the big stuff(: this is mainly just wedding planning stuff in here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Hermione glared at the many wedding magazines in front of her. Molly came and added a new one to the collection. "Hermione, we will find you a dress, don't worry." Hermione sighed and put her head on the table. "I know, it's just beyond frustrating." Molly gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh don't let Fred forget about the tuxes." Hermione smiled. "FRED…get in here now!" She said rather loudly. Fred and George came rushing into the kitchen. "You're not having the baby are you?" Fred asked frantically. George smacked him on the back of his head. "She's not even two months smart one." Fred took in a deep breath and sat down next to his wife to be. "You, George, and Ron need to get tuxes." Hermione was happy they were going to wear muggle clothing for her big day. Fred and George groaned which caused Molly and Hermione to laugh. Luna and Ginny soon arrived after dealing with the florist all morning.

"I have a strong feeling that man didn't know what he was doing." Ginny said sitting down and began flipping through a magazine. "Yeah Hermione, you should've come, it was hilarious. Ginny said that you wanted pink and white daises for your bouquet and he flipped through a book and showed us ten different flowers before it was the right kind." Luna said laughing. "Hermione, I want you to move in with us." Molly said suddenly. Hermione looked up. "Huh?" She asked making sure she heard correctly. "Well, you're like a second daughter to me, and I'd like if you lived here." Hermione smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, and I would love too. FRED!" She called again. "Yes?" He said breathing heavily. "You're going to help me move here tomorrow okay?" He nodded and left the room once again. They continued going over plans and what would go where at the reception when the boys suddenly ran past the table. "And where do you think you're going?" Molly asked causing them to freeze and back up where they were in her view. Harry spoke up. "Uh… out for a game of quidditch." Ginny gave him a stern look. "Just be careful, I don't need my boyfriend falling off a broom." Harry smiled. George looked at Luna and raised an eyebrow. Luna sighed but smiled. "What she said." Fred cleared his throat. "Forgetting to tell me to be careful love?" "Yeah yeah go fall off a broom." He leaned in closer to her. "Excuse me…what was that?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be careful I can't be at the alter by myself." He gave her a quick kiss. "That's what I thought you said." Molly clapped her hands. "Shall we go shopping for dresses now?" The three girls nodded in excitement. After two hours of shopping Hermione was finally getting fitted in her dress. "Oh Hermione you look gorgeous." Ginny said stepping out of the changing room.

"You guys do too! The light blue looks great on you two." Hermione said looking at Luna and Ginny's bridesmaids dresses. The girls continued to gush about their dresses. "Well Ms. Granger, since you are pregnant I think it's best that we do a fitting a few days before your big day." The seamstress said. Hermione nodded and thanked her. When they got back to the Burrow Fred was waiting. "Did you find a dress?" "Yes Fred." He nodded. "Is it nice?" "Yes Fred." Once again he nodded. "What's it look like?" She smirked. "No Fred." She walked upstairs and went to get a shower. "Nice try Freddie." George said laughing. "So is everything almost set, and how long till this big shindig anyway?" "Four months, she'll be six months pregnant, and yes everything is almost ready." George smiled. "Well I'm just glad I'm the best man and not Ron." The twins both laughed and headed into the kitchen for food.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this is chapter four…please review!(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hermione And Fred's Evening Together

Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione was abruptly woken up by Molly. "Come on dear the boys are ready to help you move." Hermione sighed and sat up. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George came through the door and looked at Hermione.

"Uh may I get dressed first?" She asked. The boys sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Fine, but that means we have to move you in a hurry. We're playing a quid ditch rematch today." Harry said.

"Well then hurry and get out of my room the longer you stand here the later your rematch is gonna be." Before she could fully get the sentence the boys were running out of the room and down the stairs.

"Walk on the stairs!" Molly yelled out of the doorway. She left Hermione to get dressed. Once she was done she went downstairs.

"Now we can go, but we can't just apparate…we have to get a moving truck." She said watching each of their reactions.

"No way." Ron said glaring at the floor.

"Uh…I'm scared of trucks." George said.

Hermione sighed. "Are you two okay with it?" She asked looking at Harry and Fred.

"Don't really care." They said in unison. George's mouth dropped open.

"Talking at the same time is a twin thing Potter." They all laughed as the left to find a moving truck. Once the truck was found they all hopped in. George grabbed onto Harry's arm.

"George get your arm off of me." George did as he was told. He leaned in thinking Hermione wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"Does she know how to use one of these things?" George asked. Hermione leaned over Fred to where she was just inches away from George's head.

"Actually she does, her parents taught her how to drive." George turned around and leaned back in his seat as though Snape had just put him in a time out.

Hermione started up the truck and George took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

"Oh for the love of everything that is good and pure in this world." He said dramatically. Harry chuckled.

"George you will be fine."

Once they were at Hermione's the boys were full of questions about things that she owned.

"What's this Mione?" She turned to where Fred was. "It looks weird."

"That's a remote Fred." She pointed to the TV. "It controls that which is basically a little box that you can watch movies and shows on."

He nodded still not quite understanding it, but continued to box up all of her stuff. "And this? What does this do?"

"That's a phone George, you use it to talk to people that are far away." George nodded and tossed it into a box.

Finally after three long hours they had gotten her stuff loaded, moved, and unloaded. Ginny was excited that Hermione would be staying in her room.

She was putting a few things away when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

George came in and sat on Ginny's bed. "All settled in?" She nodded. "I'm really glad you're becoming part of the family. I could use another sister." She smiled.

He got up and hugged her. "I wanted to tell you thank you." She looked up at him confused.

"You made my brother happy again." She smiled. He walked over and closed the door.

"You know…that night, if Fred wasn't drunk and you were, well he would have never done anything. He would have never taken advantage of you no matter how much he loved you."

"I know." She said giving him a small smile.

George said good night and left the room. Fred came in not a second later. "Hey." He said spinning her around to kiss her. "Hey to you too." She said as he pulled her to sit down on her bed.

"I thought I could stay here while you're living here. George won't mind." Fred said.

"That sounds good to me." She said laying into his chest. "I can't believe the wedding's just four months away."

She nodded. "Yeah…I hope we're going to be good parents." He noticed the worry deep down in her words.

"Don't worry, Mum and dad will help us, and then soon we won't even need help. I mean look how Fred and I turned out. Mum and dad are great parents." He said laughing.

"Yeah two pranksters that never give anyone a break." She laughed. They looked out the window at the stars, both deep in thought, wondering what the future would bring them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So this goes right off of chapter four. Please review(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter five

Hermione sighed and laid her head further into the pillow if that was even possible. Ginny sat up and peered into the dark at her best friend.

"You okay over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I wish I could have gotten that stupid charm off of my parents so they could be here for my wedding." It had broken Hermione's heart when she couldn't get the memory charm off of her parents.

"Well, I can't imagine what you're going through, but we'll all be here for you if you need us."

"I know. Thanks Gin. It means a lot to have you as one of my best friends." Hermione said.

She smiled, tomorrow she would be two months pregnant and the wedding would officially be four months away. She would soon be Mrs. Fred Weasley. She soon was asleep, exhausted from all of the wedding planning. Molly had been in super mode for it.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. She climbed out of bed and walked out into the hall. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry George." She said stifling a yawn. He chuckled at the tired witch.

"No harm done Mione. I was heading to breakfast myself and you know how us Weasley men are when we're hungry." He said grinning. She followed him down to the kitchen.

"Morning love." Fred said leaning in to kiss her. She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned again. Fred chuckled.

"Tired much?" She nodded. He pressed a hand to her still flat stomach.

"Happy two month birthday in there. This is your daddy speaking by the way." He said smiling up at Hermione.

She giggled, but was quickly distracted when Molly sat a big plate of pancakes and other food in front of her.

"Hello everyone." Luna said coming in smiling. Everyone greeted her and she took a seat next to George who put his arm around her waist.

"They'll be next to marry." Hermione whispered to Fred. He looked up at the couple and grinned. He was happy his twin had found someone special.

"Oh mum I forgot, I got a letter from Bill, he said he is now with Charlie and they're both safe so stop worrying." George said.

"George, I don't think your mother will ever stop worrying." Arthur said laughing. Ron and Lavender walked in next. Ron of course immediately sat down and begun stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on. There was a familiar tapping sound on the window.

"Oh it's from Charlie." Molly said stroking the owl's feathers and taking the letter. She looked up. "Hermione dear, it's for you." Hermione looked up and reached her hand out to grab the letter. She read it quickly and sat it back down.

"Oi what did it say?" Harry asked. She laughed at him being nosey.

"It said congratulations to Fred and I on the baby and the wedding and that he's very sorry that he and Bill couldn't be here. Geez nosey." She said. Harry grinned and continued talking to Ginny. After breakfast the boys went out to play quidditch yet again. Hermione decided to take a book out and read in the sun.

"What are you doing by yourself?" Ginny asked sitting down next to her. Hermione looked up.

"Just reading." She closed the book and sat it down next to her. She laid back and tried to soak up as much sun as she could. Ginny looked out at the boys as they argued about something that had happened in the game.

"So…how was it?" She asked. Hermione looked at her, confusion evident in her eyes. ]

"Gin what are you talking about?" Ginny huffed in annoyance.

"What do you think I'm talking about? I mean when you and Fred…you know." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ginny! Why do you want to know that? It's your brother we're talking about!" She said loudly causing the boys to look over. Ginny spoke quieter so they wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"So. Well, was it good or not?" Hermione groaned. "Ginny Weasley if you don't shut it I'm going to make you wear the frilliest, fluffiest, and pinkest dress in the world instead of what I originally picked out." With that Hermione got up and went inside.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Fred asked coming over to where his sister sat. Ginny smirked.

"I asked her how it was." He raised his eyebrow. "How what went-ohhhh. Hey that's really personal!" He said in a high pitched voice that caused his little sister to laugh uncontrollably.

"I would sleep with one eye open Gin, she's a surprise to me everyday, so I don't know what she'll do to you." He said going back to the game, deciding to give Hermione time to calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N: thank you all for reviewing and I was a very dumb person today and deleted all of my rough drafts and I cannot get them back :/ so this chapter is probably going to take me longer to get up. Grrrr. I hate the delete button sometimes. -_- So her is me attempting to remember most of what chapter six was about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

Hermione was pacing back and forth through the living room. The wedding was just two days away and she was getting quite nervous. The four months had gone much faster then what she was expecting.

"Hermione sweetie pie you must stop pacing." Fred said in a sickly sweet voice knowing it would get under her skin and snap her out of it.

"Fred Weasley don't you dare call me that. I hate couple names." She said sitting down beside him. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I know…but that my dear is what makes it just so much fun." He said smiling. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her now growing stomach.

"I can't believe the baby will be here in just three months, maybe even sooner." He said kissing her forehead. She nodded.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Luna yelled running in from the kitchen. Hermione sat up quickly, they were both near tears.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" She asked.

"The freakin bakery lost your order for the cake! The wedding is Saturday what are we going to do?" Ginny said dramatically. Hermione sighed, frustrated with the sudden blemish in all the planning.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger no you will not. You're far to pregnant for all that stress let me take care of it." Mrs. Weasley said rubbing Hermione's shoulders. Hermione nodded knowing not to argue.

After dinner they all went to bed early. The boys were going to go pick up tuxes while the girls would go and get their dresses the next morning.

"Ms. Granger this absolutely looks gorgeous on you." The seamstress said happily. Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror. Once finished the girls all got their dresses into the long clothing bags and were headed back home.

"Can you believe it our wedding is tom-" Fred started, but was interrupted.

"Fred what do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked standing in the doorway of her room. He looked up.

"Uh…talking to Hermione. What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked a little confused as to why his sister looked like she was about to punch a wall.

"Talking to her the night before the wedding! You're not supposed to do that you know. Now get out!" She said.

He kissed Hermione one last time. "See you tomorrow love?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." She said smiling. "I'll be at the alter waiting." He said.

She giggled. "I'll be the one in white." She watched as Ginny shooed him out the door just leaving the two girls.

"I cannot believe your wedding is tomorrow!" Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled. "I know! Time really flies by."

They went to bed, only dreading the fact that they had to get their hair done quite early in the morning.

Hermione had barely gotten any sleep, it was like she had gotten an adrenaline rush because of excitement.

"GINNY WAKE UP!" She yelled happily. Ginny fell on the floor after being scared badly.

"What do you want you lunatic?" She said huffing as she got up. Hermione danced around the room.

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm. getting. MARRIED!" She sang loudly. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her best friend.

"Well, let's go wake up Luna. She spent the night she just left home to late to come for dinner." Ginny said. "But, we have to make sure we don't see Fred." Hermione nodded as they peered out into the hallway.

"LUNA! MOLLY! TIME TO GET OUR HAIR DONE!" Hermione yelled out the doorway. Molly and Luna got dressed quickly and ran up to the girls' room and apparated from there, they didn't want to risk Hermione seeing Fred.

Hermione groaned as her hair was twisted and tugged in different directions. At one point she was not anticipating one of the tugs and the hair stylist jerked her head back.

"Hermione I got the cake all settled it was just a misunderstanding." Molly said. Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Suddenly George and Harry came running into the hair salon.

"Hermione! Hermione!" They said trying to catch their breath. She looked over causing the hair stylist to smack her hand to signal her to turn back forward. So Harry and George walked to the mirror where Hermione could see them easily.

"Now. What is it?" She asked. George bent down, his hands on his knees still trying to catch his breath. "And why do you two look like you've run a marathon?" She asked.

"Hermione…breath…Fred…breath…is…breath…missing." George finally got out.

"Oh…wait WHAT?" She asked standing up.

A/N: oooh cliffhanger(: Well, for me deleting my previous chapter six, I think that turned out pretty good. What'd ya think?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**A/N: So this is the next chapter, and don't worry Fred will be found(: so…my birthday is um on august 23...ya wanna know what would be a good early birthday present for you to give me? REVIEWS(: please, please, please. They make me happy(: thank you for reading…enjoy :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…except the plot(:**

**Don't forget to keep a look out for Hermione teaches Fred to drive!(: **

Anyone who would walk into the hair salon would see Hermione strangling Harry and think that it was a wife that had gone into labor and was attempting to kill her husband for doing this to her. However, they would be way off.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione yelled shaking Harry's shoulders. George walked over and picked her up. "Dang you're heavy. He said once he had gotten her a safe distance away from Harry. She narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Well being six months will do that to you." She said. "Now where is my husband to be in less then five hours?" She asked a little more calmly.

"We really have no clue where he is. He was with us this morning, because he, Ron, Harry, and I were laughing at you yelling for mum and Luna. Then we all went back to sleep and when we woke up he was nowhere to be seen." George explained. Hermione sat back down in her chair. "You don't think-" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Hermione, don't go there," George said quietly. "If there's one thing I knew about my brother is that he obviously loves you completely. He would never back out."

"What can I do?" She asked feeling completely useless. He sighed and looked around.

"Well, just continue on schedule. Ron's out looking for him and we'll go help him. We'll let you know as soon as we know something." George said. He hugged her and soon him and Harry were running back out the door. Hermione turned back to the stylist.

"Continue, I guess." She said sighing sadly.

Before she knew it, they were at the church sitting in the holding room. They still hadn't heard anything yet and Hermione and Molly were almost in hysterics. Suddenly George burst through the door. Everyone stood up. "He's here."

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "What the hell is he doing showing up late after being MIA all day?" She asked angrily. George's eyes widened, he had never seen her so mad.

"He had one more thing to do before he got married." He said before shutting the door.

"Hermione we're ready for you." She heard Mr. Weasley call. Everyone helped her get her dress all straightened up. She opened the door to see two men waiting for her. One was Mr. Weasley of course and the other she recognized instantly.

"Dad?" She said in a gasp. He turned around and smiled a bright smile at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a big hug.

"There's my girl." He said. "Sorry I had to put a charm on you." She said quietly.

"Sorry we didn't remember you." He said in a chuckle. "But how-" She began not knowing what to say.

"Fred got your old headmaster to help him lift the charm, once they searched us down of course." She smiled and shook her head.

"Hermione I'm going to go sit now. Good luck." Mr. Weasley said hugging her.

"Wait, I have an idea." She said grinning at the two men.

Luna and Ginny descended down the aisle. Everyone stood when the doors opened. They were in shock to see Mr. Weasley on one side of her, and Mr. Granger on the other. Fred didn't take time to notice this. He was looking at how beautiful she looked. When they got to the first row Hermione stopped and hugged her mother. She ten proceeded up the aisle where her father gave her away to the certain red head she loved so much. After vows, lots of tears, and I do's Hermione and Fred shared their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone cheered as they walked back down the aisle with the wedding party following close behind.

**A/N: sorry I didn't write out the vows, I'm not to good with stuff like that. So…what do you guys want? Do you want me to continue when the baby was born or just skip to an epilogue of how they are in the future? If you want me to continue then I will write a chapter with the reception in it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: So thank you for the reviews(: and this is the reception after their wedding. Please review(: I might just update quicker if I get a lot of reviews :P thank you so so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…except for the plot.**

"Introducing bridesmaid Luna Lovegood and groomsmen Ron Weasley, right behind them are maid of honor Ginny Weasley and best man George Weasley, and finally the moment we've all been waiting for Fred and Hermione Weasley!" The DJ called energetically.

Everyone stood up and cheered for the happy couple. The wedding party were seated at their special table and were served their food. After eating, Hermione and Fred were called to the dance floor to begin their first dance as a married couple to the song I'll Be.

"Can you believe we're married?" Hermione said almost squealing. Fred smiled at her.

"Well, I'm more then happy to be married to the most beautiful girl in the world." He said making her blush deeply. He smiled. "And I'm proud to see that after being married for less then an hour I can still make you blush."

Once their dance was finished Hermione danced with her dad and Mr. Weasley while Fred danced with Mrs. Granger and his mum. Finally it was time for the wedding party to join the couple. After they went through two dances Fred and Hermione were interrupted.

"May we cut in?" They turned to see Ginny and George standing there. Hermione and Fred nodded and switched partners.

"Come on Gin let's show 'em how it's done." Fred said spinning his little sister around. George smiled down at Hermione.

"So?" He asked.

"So what?" He sighed.

"My goodness. So how is it to be married?" He asked excitedly. "It's really well actually." She said grinning. George smiled at her. "Well I'm really happy for you."

Hermione looked over and seen Luna talking with Harry.

"So how are things with Luna? Don't tell me it's just…" She trailed off and blushed at the awkwardness that the conversation had gone into. He shook his head.

"We haven't done anything." Hermione smiled.

"Well, it's good she found someone to truly love her." She said.

"I'm actually proposing…tonight." He said quietly. Hermione stopped dancing and hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so happy for you! Does Fred know yet?" She asked as they continued dancing.

"Yeah, I told him when we were getting ready for the ceremony today." She smiled. "That's really great George. Tell me how it goes okay?" She asked when the song ended.

He nodded and let her husband capture her in his arms again. "Isn't it great about George and Luna?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled.

"Yes, it is. George deserves happiness after everything that happened in the war. I think Luna's just the person to do it for him." He said as he watched his twin spin the love of his life around the dance floor. Hermione looked down. When she looked back up at Fred her eyes were wet.

"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just when we almost lost you during the war…George was so upset. He didn't know what to do and no one knew how to help him. I felt so bad for him." She said quietly. Fred nodded and pulled her close.

"Time for the dollar dance! Now how this works is you will pay a dollar to the best man and maid of honor to dance with Fred or Hermione. Now line up people!" The DJ yelled excitedly. Fred kissed Hermione quickly and they turned to see who they would be dancing with first. Fred got Luna while Hermione got George. Again.

"Didn't I just see you?" She asked laughing. George gave a shy smile. "I need your help."

Hermione sighed. "George we're out of school, I'm sure you don't have homework anymore." He rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Not with homework, with Luna!" He whispered. She nodded and he made it a point that they spun father away from Fred and Luna.

"Well, make it quick, we've got one more minute before your turn is up!" She said.

"Does a romantic dinner in France sound good or do I need to do something better?" Her jaw dropped. "George that's brilliant already, Luna will love it." He sighed in relief, gave her a hug, and let her go to the next person. Ginny. Everyone laughed as they watched the two girls spin around.

"So I thought I would ask you how married life is going so far?" Ginny asked.

"Well, your brother is quite the gentlemen. I think I'll be treated really good." Hermione said smiling. "So did you hear about George?" She asked.

"Oh and his plans for tonight? Yes! Isn't that great?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded happily. She was finally done dancing after Harry, Ron, Arthur, and Luna. Fred ended with George, Molly, Ginny, and even Mrs. Granger who said she couldn't have asked for a better husband for her daughter, and reassured him that he would be a great father. Soon other guests left, leaving best wishes to the bride and groom and all that was left was the two families partying late into the night.

**A/N: So did you guys like the chapter? I hope it was good. At my sister's wedding we did the dollar dance and it was hilarious and a lot of fun. Now I think I'm going to skip a few months in her pregnancy and get to the main part.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: wow I didn't think I would get this story this far! Haha I was originally going to end it as a one-shot. Do you guys still like it? Please review and let me know!(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Fred and Hermione had decided not to go on a honeymoon. They simply wanted to settle into married life immediately, and that's just what they did. They bought a good sized home that would be good enough for them, their first child, and eventually their second. It had a large kitchen, three bedrooms each with its own bathroom. They began decorating the house. Within a month they had gotten the kitchen, living room, their bedroom, the guest bedroom (until their next child), and their room finished. Now it was time for the exciting part. Decorating the nursery.

"Fred, I've been thinking." Hermione said one evening while they ate dinner. He smirked.

"Don't hurt yourself hun." She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

"I think, that decorating the baby's room would be a lot easier if we knew what it was." She said quietly. They had originally wanted to keep it a surprise, but decorating the nursery had been quite hard. Fred wanted everything to be green, brown, or blue, while Hermione wanted everything to be pink and purple. He thought about this for a moment.

"Ya know what? I think you're right." He said grinning at his wife. So Hermione set up an appointment the next day.

"Are you nervous?" Fred asked while they waited in the doctor's office. She shook her head. "Wanna make a bet?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"For what?" He sighed. "Girl or boy of course. I say boy." He said proudly. She smiled.

"Your on. It's definitely going to be a girl. Mommy knows best." She said. They shook hands and seen another couple laugh quietly at them.

"Weasley." The nurse called. Fred quickly stood and held his hands out to Hermione to help her up. The nurse led them into a small room and got Hermione situated for the ultrasound. She began rubbing her stomach and her eyes widened slightly. The screen had been turned away from them so her facial expressions were making Fred and Hermione a little nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Fred asked. The nurse grinned brightly at him and nodded.

"Oh yes, everything is just fine. Since you haven't had an appointment for a long time you don't know some things yet." The nurse said looking sternly at Hermione. _'Well if something were to go wrong, I always have magic.' _Hermione thought becoming annoyed with the woman.

"So, I have some exciting news…you're having triplets." The nurse said cheerfully. _Thud. _Hermione looked down beside her and seen Fred lying on the floor unconscious. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Triplets?" She asked in shock. The nurse smiled and nodded. Fred suddenly stood up quick.

"Geez Hermione, when we do it, we _really _do it." He said grinning as though he had just won the quidditch cup. She rolled her eyes and the nurse laughed quietly.

"Well, what are they?" Hermione asked curiously. The nurse peered at the screen.

"One is a girl and two are boys." After a few more minutes they were free to go. They walked back out into the waiting room.

"Well, I guess our bet is down the drain then huh?" Fred asked. Hermione laughed.

"I guess so. Triplets. Crazy isn't it?" The couple that had been in the room with them both looked shocked. Probably wondering how Hermione and Fred were going to handle three little kids. Once they got home Fred and Hermione sat at the kitchen table eating ice cream.

"Okay I think we should change the guest room and make it the boys' room and then make the other room the girl room." Fred said. She nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. So when are we going to tell our parents?"

"Tell us what?" Hermione and Fred jumped. They hadn't realized that Fred's parents had apparated into their home.

Once the couple calmed down they called Hermione's parents over to their house, and then got the rest of the Wesaley family and Harry to come.

"So. We have some news. Well, really big news." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her obviously interested in what they were going to say.

"We already know you're pregnant." George said causing everyone to laugh and calming the uneasiness in the room.

"We're having triplets." They said in unison. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." Ginny finished after George and Harry. Soon everyone was crushing the two in giant hugs.

"Wow, I'm gonna be an uncle times three. Damn, am I lucky or what?"

"George watch the language, they do have ears ya know." Hermione scolded.

"Geez Hermione, ears are a touchy subject for me. I thought you would know." George said sighing sadly. Fred grinned at his twin knowing what he was doing.

"Oh gosh George I am so sorry I didn't mean anything by-" George cut her off suddenly. "Don't worry, I was only joking." He said grinning at her.

The family erupted into laughter and Fred and Hermione knew that their life couldn't get any better then it already was.

**A/N: So yep they are having triplets, shocking right? Hah well I noticed that a lot of other people write them having twins, I decided to add another one(: hah tell me if you liked it pleaseee(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: so like I said I skipped ahead a little. I hope you guys are still liking this, no one's reviewing anymore ): I can't read your mind people! :D please review, you know you want to. Hah so yeah here's the tenth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione woke with an awful pain. She could barely breathe and she had no idea what was going on. After a few minutes of panicking, realization had finally sunk in. She shook Fred's shoulder.

"Fred."

"Mmmm."

"Fred."

"Ten more minutes mum." He said in a tired voice and turned over away from Hermione. She picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. He jerked up.

"Hermione, what? What is it?" He asked looking at her as though she was a freak. She took in a big breath.

"Their coming." She said.

"Oh crap." Despite the moment she smiled. He quickly got up to get ready.

"What are you smiling at? We gotta go!" He said.

"You said oh crap the morning after." He sighed. 'Stupid pregnancy hormones.' He thought to himself. Soon they were on their way, rushing to the hospital.

"Name?" The receptionist said as they got there.

"Weasley, hurry she's in labor, with three kids!" Fred said in a rush. The nurse nodded and grabbed a wheelchair and they headed to a room.

Fred had just finished filling out paperwork when he decided that five in the morning was a good enough time to call his family. He got the muggle phone out and dialed the number.

"Fred? Do you know what time it is?" His mum asked sounding exhausted.

"No time, Hermione's having the babies." He yelled into the phone.

"Kids! Hermione's having the babies let's go!" His mum yelled loudly.

"Bye honey we'll be right there." He smiled and laughed at his mum.

George and Luna were the first to show up. Fred was waiting until someone showed up and as soon as they did he rushed back to her room.

"I'll bet they'll be adorable." Luna said looking at her fiancé with loving eyes. He smiled at her.

"Ya know, I wonder what I'll children will look like? With your blonde hair and mine red, who knows what will come out of that?" He said chuckling.

"How is she?" George stood up.

"Well, Fred didn't know much when we got here. She'll be fine mum no need to worry." His father looked at him and laughed quietly.

"George what did I tell you about your mum and worrying?"

Everyone was waiting anxiously in the waiting room. George and Harry were pacing back and forth.

"Sit down, you two are giving me a headache." Ginny said to her brother and boyfriend.

"We're halfway there." They all stood when they heard Fred's voice. "David George Weasley." He said smiling brightly. His mum rushed to him.

"I'm so happy, you deserve to be a father Fred." She kissed him on the cheek and told him go back to his wife.

Five minutes later he was back. "Alice Ginerva Luna Weasley." He said grinning at Ginny and Luna who gushed about how their new little niece had been named after them. Fred left them again and came back ten minutes later.

"Mitchell Allan Weasley." He said grinning like an idiot. His parents watched him happily. They always wanted to see their children happy.

"We're not to late are we?" Fred turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushing towards them. "Sorry we're so late!" Fred hugged both of them.

"No worries, the last one was just born. So. Who wants to go meet Alice, David, and Mitchell?" Everyone got up excitedly and followed the new daddy.

"Oh Hermione, they are absolutely beautiful." Her mum whispered leaning down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks mum." Hermione was holding Alice while David and Mitchell were being passed around.

"I just know you guys are going to be great parents, but don't worry, all of us are here for you." Molly said softly. After awhile everyone slowly begin to live, not willingly though. They just knew they had to give the new parents time to bond with their children. Hermione and Fred couldn't wait to get them home. After changing ideas many times they finally settled on themes for the nurseries. David and Mitchell's room was like under the ocean theme, while Alice's room was a princess castle. They were ready to be a family and no one was going to ruin it for them.

"I love you." Fred said looking at his wife. She looked up from David's little face and into her husband's.

"I love you too."

**A/N: So… please tell me what you think. I was in a really bad mood today because I had to take drivers ed and it went HORRIBLE…I thought writing this chapter would put me in a better mood and it did. I am kind of hitting a road block, so please review and tell me any ideas that you guys might have. All ideas are welcome(: so please help me out! :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: Can you please review if you want this continued? If I don't get any reviews then I think I'm just going to have an epilogue after this chapter. Please enjoy!(: **

Hermione woke up rather early the next morning, they were finally taking the triplets home and she couldn't wait. She sat up and yawned while looking around the room. She spotted Fred sleeping on the couch. She heard on a knock and turned to see the nurse peeking in from the hallway.

"I've brought the little ones. I figured you and Fred had some special outfits you wanted them to wear." She said rolling two of the triplets in and a second nurse was right behind her with Alice. Hermione climbed out of the bed and went over to David, Mitchell, and Alice giving each of them a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Melissa. I'm really going to miss having you around!" Hermione said. Melissa smiled and noticed the other nurse had left the room.

"We're going to miss having you and your families here, and tell Molly we really appreciate the cookies she brought in yesterday." Hermione nodded.

"Hey can you wake up Fred? I've got to go to the bathroom." Melissa nodded and watched Hermione shut the door. She grinned mischievously and walked over to Hermione's hospital bed. She grabbed the biggest pillow and chucked it at Fred's head. It startled him so much he fell to the floor.

"What the hell was that- oh it's you, shoulda known my lovely wife wouldn't do that to me." Fred said standing up grinning. Melissa laughed.

"Well, you and your twin have rubbed off on me. I brought the triplets." She said smiling at the babies.

Fred leaned down and picked up David holding him close. "Hey buddy." He whispered quietly. Melissa decided it was time for the family to bond so she closed the door quietly and returned to her desk right outside the door. Fred and Hermione had to stay at the hospital for a week and they had grown quite close to the nurse. They had thought she was a muggle, because they were after all in a muggle hospital, but they were wrong. They found out on accident that Melissa herself was a muggleborn witch like Hermione. Unlike Hermione and Fred though, Melissa had not attended Hogwarts. Fred looked up then to see Hermione coming out of the bathroom.

"You ready to put their outfits on them?" She asked walking over to their suitcase and grabbing three outfits. Fred nodded and grabbed David's. The boys' outfits were blue and had "My mommy and daddy loves me" written on them. Alice's looked the same except hers was pink. Hermione tried to calm her down. Alice, they had learned, did not like being cold. So when they had to change her they would do it quick or else she would let out an ear splitting scream.

"We're here to see our niece and nephews!" George yelled walking in. They turned to see him, Luna, Harry, and Ginny in the doorway.

"Hey guys. Where's Molly and Arthur?" Hermione asked finally getting Alice and Mitchell dressed.

"At home, they have a surprise for you guys." George said sharing a grin with Luna, Harry, and Ginny. Fred and Hermione shared a confused look but shrugged it off. George, Fred, and Harry began taking everything down to Hermione's car. Fred was disappointed that they couldn't just apparate to the hospital. The girls stayed back in the room. Hermione was holding David, Luna had Alice, and Ginny had Mitchell.

"I can't believe you guys had triplets!" Luna said excitedly. "I know." Hermione said smiling.

"Hermione I forgot to give you my number, I definitely want to stay in contact with you, with all of you." Melissa said smiling at Ginny and Luna. Everyone had grown to love the kind nurse. They all exchanged numbers. It was the one of the few muggle things that the Weasley family used. They found cell phones helpful when trying to contact people in a hurry.

"We're all set." Fred said walking back in. Melissa gave everyone hugs and helped them gather the triplets into the car.

"So where are we headed? Home or Molly and Arthur's?" Hermione asked as they drove off of the parking lot. Fred thought for a moment.

"We might as well go to mum and dad's because I'm sure your parents are there too." Hermione agreed and turned to go to the Burrow. Once they pulled up the whole Weasley family came out. They helped the new little family inside.

"So mum what's this surprise I hear of?" Fred asked curiously, barely giving his parents time to hug their new grandchildren. Hermione was talking quietly to her parents, but quickly shut up when she heard Fred ask.

Molly and Arthur grinned at Hermione's parents who returned it. Percy, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, George, and Luna all looked towards the kitchen expectantly.

"We have some people here that have really been missing you two and they can't wait to meet their new niece and nephews." Molly said excitedly.

Fred and Hermione gasped when Bill and Charlie walked in from the kitchen.

"No way!" Fred said happily. He gave his brothers a "guy hug" and smiled while they both swallowed Hermione into a hug.

"Mione, we're really sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding, or the birth for that matter." Charlie said picking up Alice from her car seat.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you are both home safely." The family sat down to a big reunion dinner and Hermione could already tell that George, Ron, Harry, Bill, Percy, and even Charlie were going to spoil her children, but she didn't mind one bit.

"Freddie we're going to have to teach your kids how good pranks are done." George said grinning at his twin.

"Well, I just can't wait till you and Luna pop out your first child." George chuckled when he seen Luna blush furiously.

"Fred, we haven't even gotten married yet, and even then the weddings a month away. No need to go for that so soon." Luna said laughing quietly.

"Oh no! Luna I know you asked me a long time ago, but I have yet to get fit for my bridesmaid dress!" Hermione said already in a panic. Luna laughed.

"Mione, it's alright, I've got the dress picked out, all you have to do is get fitted and then you're good to go, and it should be easier this time since you aren't growing bigger at an extreme rate." Everyone laughed and Hermione sighed in relief. Fred kissed his wife on her cheek. She smiled contently.

"Did I ever tell you I love our families?" She said smiling at him.

"I love 'em too."

"So who's ready to teach David, Mitch, and Alice how to properly play quidditch?"

"George no!" Everyone yelled suddenly.

"Geez people calm down. I was only joking."

At that everyone burst out into laughter.

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? It turned out better then I thought. Don't forget that I'm going to put up an epilogue as the last chapter, unless you review and tell me to continue on.(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: As much as I really hate to say this, here is the epilogue. I am so sad that this story is finally coming to an end. I really liked how this turned out. Thank you to all of you that put me as one of your favorite authors, and the alerts, and for putting this story in your favorites. This was my first story and I was unbelievably nervous about it. I thought no one would like it, but thank you so much for reading it! Oh and my birthday's in three days! So excited!(: hah so enjoy the epilogue!(: **

-13 years later-

Fred and Hermione Weasley stood at the train station ready to see their kids off. It was their second year at Hogwarts and Alice, David, and Mitch were ready to go back and see their friends again. The whole Weasley family was there. George and Luna with their daughter Marie who was a first year and their five year old boy Arthur named after Mr. Weasley of course. Ron and Lavender and their ten year old daughter Rose who was pouting because she couldn't go. Harry and Ginny were there with their nine year old son James and their new baby Albus. Molly was crying about her four grandchildren leaving her again.

"Oh gosh, the summer does go by quickly." She said hugging each of them for the fifth time since they had arrived.

"Mum, do you think I'll be head girl like you were?" Alice said. Hermione smiled at her eager daughter.

"Honey I'm sure you will, but you have awhile till then. Just focus on your school work." She said. Alice nodded and Fred leaned down to her height.

"Remember what your dad and uncle Georgie told you okay?" He said winking. Alice grinned at her dad and giggled. Hermione smacked her husband on the back of his head.

"What are you teaching her?" Fred grinned.

"Nothing love, nothing at all." Alice ran off so she didn't get interrogated. Hermione was about to protest when George and Luna walked back over to them.

"Marie is still a little nervous." Luna said. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry Marie, I'm sure David, Mitch, and Alice will show you the ropes." She said quietly. The little girl nodded and Hermione was flooded with memories of her first year.

"Mum, dad. Look what grandma, grandpa, nana, and papa bought for us!" Hermione and Fred turned to see their children running towards them carrying a beautiful white owl. Fred's and Hermione's parents were all walking behind them.

"Hey mum, dad." Hermione said giving her parents a hug.

"So are you ready to let them go again?" Her mum asked. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I'm okay since it is their second year and they know what to do…but I still think the summer goes by way to quickly." Her mother laughed.

"Now you know why I tried to keep you home as long as I could."

The train whistled letting everyone know they needed to start boarding the train. Hermione looked down at her children.

"Don't worry mum, we'll be fine." David said, he was always wanting to keep his mum happy and smiling.

"I know honey. Here give me and your dad a hug." They hugged both of their parents and waited for Marie and then took off for the train. Everyone waved to them as the train rolled out.

"Well, we will be in the house alone for a little while. Any ideas on what you want to spend our free time doing?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Hermione let out a quiet laugh. "Well, I wouldn't say we're alone." She said patting her flat stomach. He smiled.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hermione are you pregnant?" Hermione and Fred's eyes widened as they turned to George. They Weasleys and Grangers all shut up and turned to face the couple. They merely nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh that's great!" Soon they were all hugging.

"Fred. I love our life." Hermione said once they got home.

"I do too love." They sat down and just enjoyed each other's company.

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will add more stories so keep a look out(: I just have to get over my writer's block first :/**


End file.
